


Time Loop

by BaeLanna, hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fun, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Seven gets a gift and does not know exactly what to do with it. Kathryn helps her find out.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank BaeLanna very much. She helped to translate my German text into English. Many Thanks.

Seven stepped out of her alcove and if she had known how bad her day would be, she would probably have not come out today, and stayed in her alcove.

Not knowing what would happen today, she went with her usual arrogance along the corridors of Voyager, on the way to the leadership officers meeting.

In the conference room she sat down in her usual place, facing the captain. As each of the commanders began to roll in, she wondered what she was doing in Astrometrics today, and which tasks she needed to complete.

Then the captain appeared and Seven's thoughts changed from Astrometrics to the captain immediately.

The captain started the meeting and they all reported on each other's news in their respective departments.

Meanwhile, Seven only half listened, being too captured by the sight of the captain. The more she looked at the captain and let her mind run free, the more she felt sensations in her abdomen. When it became too uncomfortable she looked carefully down into this area, and what she saw scared her beyond measure. A big bump had formed in her bio suit, right between her legs.

Startled, she stopped breathing and watched as the bulge increased.

Frightened, but at the same time fascinated by the sensation, she could not take her eyes off the spot between her legs. She did not register when the captain spoke to her and asked for an astrometry report.

"Seven?" The captain asked worriedly when Seven still did not respond after the second call.

Seven had started to blush a bit as, embarrassed, see watched the bump gets bigger and bigger, forgetting to breathe.

The captain got up from her chair and walked over to her.

Worried, she put her hand on Seven's shoulder. This more than scared Seven at that moment, and Seven let out a cry of terror.

Everyone present was more than surprised at Seven's behaviour, and very interested in what would happen next.

"Seven are you alright? Your face looks very red, and you seem to be distracted? "

Still not having recovered from the fright, Seven collected herself and answered, "Yes ... I ... I'm fine Captain"

"Okay, can you give me a report on astrometry then?"

Seven looked at the captain in dismay and shook her head. Her head was completely empty and contained nothing remotely related to astrometrics.

The captain sighed deeply and rubbed her fingers over the bridge of her nose. "Okay, well ... maybe B'Elanna can continue, and maybe later you will have something to say about astrometry?"

"Yes, Captain, thank you," Seven replied softly. Although she could not imagine that she could say more later, the bump between her legs was still swollen and now pressed uncomfortable against her bio suit.

The meeting went on, but everyone watched Seven out of the corner of their eyes. Everyone wondered what was so interesting under the table that Seven looked down so frequently, with fright in her face several times, her breathing faster and eyes rolling.

After B'Elanna finished her report, the captain decided to end the meeting.

"Good, you are dismissed. Seven accompany me to my ready room. "

As the other senior officers left the conference room, Seven remained rooted to her chair.

"Seven, what's going on? Are you coming or do I have to make it an order? "

Seven looked up at the captain in surprise, her borg mask and her arrogant nature had disappeared and tears were already glistening in her eyes. "Captain, I cannot. I am not working properly. "Seven's first tear was already rolling down her cheek.

The captain immediately looked alarmed, "Should we go to sick bay?"

"No, please can we not, Captain. I cannot get up. I…."

"Seven, please tell me what's wrong. Otherwise, I don't know how to help you. "

Many tears now flowed over Seven's cheeks and she tried to get her composure back, but the big bump between her legs was more than she could handle.

The captain looked desperately at Seven and tried to figure out how she could deal with this situation best.

Seven cried more and more and could no longer calm herself down. The captain leaned down to Seven and wanted to comfort her with a hug.

The bump between her legs then developed a life of its own and pushed so hard against the fabric that it hurt Seven. She gave a cry of pain and the captain moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," the captain murmured in confusion.

Seven turned frantically in her chair to the captain and pointed to the bump. The captain held her breath in fright, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Seven what is that?"

"I do not know, Captain, it just grew in the meeting", said Seven, tearstained.

"We should definitely go to the doctor." Determined the captain.

"No. Please no. I cannot walk through the ship like this. Please, Captain. "Seven looked pleadingly at the captain.

"But you have to, maybe it's a virus, a parasite or something else. We can only say with certainty if the doctor can look at it. "

The logic behind the Captain's request was correct, but Seven didn't feel comfortable about it. Everything in her was against visiting the doctor.

"Please Captain, I do not want to go to the doctor. Couldn't you look at it? "Seven asked hopefully.

The captain thought for a moment, "Okay, but we'd better do that in a more private environment. My ready room or my quarters? Which do you prefer?"

"Your quarters," Seven answered gratefully.

"Okay, we'll go there." The captain then tapped her communicator and let Chakotay know that she would be in her quarters for a moment. Chakotay was surprised, but he did not ask any more questions.

The captain requested a site to site transport from Tuvok and in a few seconds, both women were in the captain's quarters.

"Okay, you better take off your bio suit and I'll get a tricorder"

As the captain picked up a tricorder, Seven pulled off her bio suit and stared blankly at the thing that had developed between her legs. It was a perfectly shaped penis, which was upright, stiff and swollen. Seven gasped in confusion.

Shortly thereafter, the captain appeared with the tricorder and also stared in amazement at Seven's erect penis. Her eyes widened and she held her breath.

"What's that?" Asked Seven, scared.

The captain cleared her throat in embarrassment, trying to moisten her dry lips.

"That is a penis, and it seems to be erect," she answered in her deep, husky voice.

Seven tilted her head and went through all her stored data on this topic in her cortical node.

All the data she found was very interesting, but right now she did not know much about it.

So she looked at the captain, "What am I going to do with it?" She asked, disturbed.

The captain rolled her eyes at the question. Then she went to the bedroom, got a robe for Seven and gave it to her. "Please put this on" then she turned to the replicator and ordered a coffee.

Next, she sat down on the couch and looked over to Seven, who was still uncertain in the living room.

"Seven, please come and sit down with me while we think about what we are doing now. Yes?"

Seven followed the captain's request and sat next to her on the couch. The fabric of the robe slipped and the penis protruded. Terrified, Seven immediately covered it. Kathryn let out a small moan.

Amazed, Seven looked at the captain; her pupils were dilated, her breathing was a bit ragged and her heartbeat quickened.

"Captain, you are sexually aroused?" Seven asked curiously.

The captain quickly shook her head at Seven. "No, no, I'm fine." She stammered softly.

After a moment of silence between the two women, the captain turned back to Seven.

"Hm ... okay, how much do you know about the condition of your new body part?" She asked sheepishly.

Seven thought for a moment, "It is erect, so is ready to copulate," Seven replied, as was her character.

The captain swallowed and nodded to Seven, "Right, but well, I think a cold shower would help you more. After all, there's no one here in my quarters with whom you can copulate. "

"You're here," Seven replied in her logical way.

The captain choked on the sip of coffee she had just taken.

"What?" She asked agitatedly. "No, no, that will not happen Seven! Absolutely no way. I am your captain and you are my crew member. Apart from the fact that we are friends, that idea is completely out of the question. We cannot do that. Do you understand me?"

Thick tears came into Seven’s eyes which rolled down her cheeks. "Do you find me so disgusting?" She asked, sobbing.

The Captain looked at Seven in surprise. "What? No, of course not Seven. You are a wonderful person, you have exceeded my expectations of you as an individual, you are beautiful and ... "

Before she could speak, Seven walked out of the living room, towards the bedroom, and disappeared. The captain watched her speechlessly. After collecting herself, she followed Seven, finding her sitting on her bed, her knees drawn and crying bitterly.

The captain sat down with her and put her arm around the younger woman's shoulder, pulling her into a comforting hug.

As Seven was pulled into the hug, her new body part suddenly began to twitch wildly and make itself felt. Startled, Seven turned away from the embrace.

"We will go to the doctor now and he will see what can be done about it. And no, this time there is no discussion about it. This is a command Seven "The captain's voice was very authoritarian this time and left no doubt about who was in charge.

Seven shook her head in embarrassment and surrendered to her fate. After the captain had replicated suitable clothing for her, they made their way to the doctor.

The doctor looked just as devastated as Seven presented her new body part. He stood there with his mouth open and looked surprised at Seven’s penis.

Then he cleared his throat, got a tricorder and started an analysis.

During the investigation, the captain said goodbye to Seven and the doctor.

As soon as the captain had left sickbay, Seven’s penis went limp, and the doctor stared at her with interest. "That's interesting," he commented before initiating another test.

After half an hour he had completed the tests. He told Seven that he did not know why she had grown a penis, but that he could correct it with surgery.

Seven immediately agreed to the procedure and was glad that there was a way to get rid of the penis. The doctor informed the captain about the upcoming operation, and then set to work. Removing the penis and rebuilding Seven's vagina, labia and clitoris took the rest of the day. In the end, the doctor was very pleased with his work and sent Seven to her alcove to help her recover.

Seven, on the other hand, did not feel very good about having to have her original pubic region reconstructed out of her new body part. She was actually very angry about it.


	2. Day 2

Kathryn woke early the next morning to her alarm. Sleepily, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. After a moment, she got up and went into the bathroom. If she had known however what the day would bring, she would never have gotten up but would have pulled her blanket over her head and reported herself on sick leave.

Not knowing what would happen, she took her usual sweeping steps down the corridors of the Voyager, heading for the senior officers' meeting.

Once there, she saw that almost all the management officers were present. Seven sat in the chair opposite her, with Harry next to her, and Neelix next to him. On her other side sat Chakotay and Tuvok. Only B'Elanna and Tom were missing, but that was nothing new. When the two arrived a short time later, Kathryn started the meeting.

One by one, the officers told her the news from their departments.

Then she turned to Seven and asked her for a report on astrometry, but Seven's head was lowered as she looked down at her lap. After Kathryn had spoken to her again and Seven still had not responded, Kathryn got up and walked over to her. She laid her hand anxiously on the young woman's shoulder, but was immediately rewarded with a scream of terror from Seven.

"Seven, are you alright? Your face looks very red and you seem to be distracted? "

Seven looked at her, startled, and then stammered her reply "Yes ... I ... I'm fine Captain"

"Okay, can you give me an astrometrics report then?"

Kathryn looked at Seven expectantly, but Seven just shook her head.

Kathryn sighed deeply and rubbed her fingers over the bridge of her nose. "Okay, well ... maybe B'Elanna can continue, and maybe later you will have something to say about astrometry?"

"Yes, Captain, thank you," Seven replied softly.

Kathryn nodded to B'Elanna and listened to her report, looking at Seven from time to time as Seven continued to stare straight down. Her face was sometimes warped, her breathing fast and her eyes twisted.

Damn, what's up with Seven? Kathryn thought worriedly. After B'Elanna had finished her report, Kathryn decided that she should end the meeting.

"Good, you're dismissed. Seven, accompany me to my ready room. "

As the other senior officers left the conference room, Seven remained rooted to her chair. Kathryn frowned and walked over to her again.

"Seven, what's going on? Are you coming or do I have to make it an order? "

Seven looked up at Kathryn in astonishment. Her usual arrogance and borgmask had disappeared and tears were already glistening in her eyes.

"Captain, I cannot. I'm not working properly. "The first tear from Seven's eye was already rolling.

Kathryn was more than alarmed. "Shall we go to sickbay?"

"No, please not Captain. I cannot get up. I…."

"Seven, please tell me what's wrong, otherwise I cannot help you. "

Now many tears flowed over Seven's cheek.

Kathryn was more than stunned by Seven's disturbed appearance. She looked desperately at Seven and tried to figure out how she could deal with this situation best.

Seven cried more and more, and was unable to calm down. Kathryn therefore leaned down to Seven, wanting to comfort her with a hug.

But just then, the young woman gave a cry of pain and Kathryn moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Kathryn murmured, confused.

Seven turned frantically in her chair to Kathryn, and pointed to the bump. Frightened, Kathryn gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Seven, what is that?"

"I do not know, Captain, it just grew during the meeting." Seven snorted.

"We should definitely go to the doctor", determined Kathryn decisively.

"No, please not. I cannot walk through the ship like this. Please, Captain." Seven looked pleadingly at Kathryn.

"But you have to, maybe it's a virus, a parasite or something else. We can only say with certainty if the doctor has looked at it. "

"Please Captain, I do not want to go to the doctor. Couldn't you look at it? "Seven asked hopefully.

Kathryn thought for a moment before deciding that seeing it herself would indeed be easiest, since Seven did not want to see the doctor.

"Okay, but we'd better do it in a more private environment. My ready room or my quarters? Which would you prefer?"

"Your quarters," Seven answered gratefully.

"Okay, then it's decided." Kathryn then tapped her communicator and let Chakotay know that she would be in her quarters for a moment. Chakotay was surprised, but he did not ask any more questions.

Kathryn requested a site to site transport from Tuvok and within seconds, both women were in the captain's quarters.

"Okay, you better take off your organic suit and I'll get a tricorder"

As Kathryn pulled her tricoder out of the desk drawer she wondered what the strange bump was and how much trouble she would have with it.

When she returned to Seven, she stared in amazement at Seven's erect penis. * Shit * she thought to herself * how could this happen? * She held her breath.

"What is that?" Seven asked anxiously.

Kathryn was still staring at the penis, which was not meant to be there, but there it was. * Damn * Embarrassed, she cleared her throat and tried to moisten her dry lips.

"That is a penis, and it seems to be erect" she replied in her deep, husky voice, trying to swallow the thick lump in her throat.

Seven tilted her head and looked distracted. She was probably probing her cortical node for information. Distraught, however, she looked at Kathryn a moment later, "What am I going to do with it?" She asked anxiously.

*Shit, damn, why did I have to get up this morning? * went through Kathryn's mind. She rolled her eyes at Seven's question, having no idea what herself and Seven should do next.

To gain time, she went to the bedroom, got a robe for Seven and gave it to her.

"Please put this on". She then turned to the replicator and ordered a coffee.

She sat down on the couch and looked over to Seven, who was still standing, uncertain.

"Seven, please come and sit down with me so we can think about what we're going to do now. Yes?"

Seven followed Kathryn's request and sat next to her on the couch. The fabric of the robe slipped and the penis protruded. Terrified, Seven immediately covered it.

Kathryn stared at the penis, and suddenly she felt wet between her legs. The sight of this magnificent specimen was enough to elicit a small, unconscious moan.

Seven looked at her in surprise.

"Captain, you are sexually aroused?" Seven asked curiously.

* Shit. Damn* Kathryn quickly shook her head at Seven. Why did that have to happen to me? Where is red alert when you need it? She quickly tried to regain control.

"No, no, I'm fine." She stammered softly and cursed herself for her physical reaction. She was the captain, damn it. A captain does not have that kind of reaction, especially when it comes to a member of their crew, she insisted inside to herself.

After a moment of silence between the two women, Kathryn turned back towards Seven.

"Hm ... okay, how much do you know about the condition of your new body part?" She asked sheepishly.

Seven thought for a moment, "It is erect, so it is ready to copulate," Seven replied, as was her character.

Kathryn swallowed and nodded to Seven "Right, but well, I think a cold shower would help you more. After all, there's no one here in my quarters with whom you can copulate. "

"You're here," Seven replied in her logical way.

Kathryn choked on the sip of coffee she had just taken.

"What?" She asked in alarm. "No, no, that will not happen, Seven! Absolutely no way. I am your captain and you are my crew member. Apart from the fact that we are friends, that idea is completely impossible. We cannot do that. Do you understand me?"

Thick tears came to Seven's eyes, which then rolled down her cheeks. "Do you find me so disgusting?" She asked, sobbing.

Kathryn looked in surprise at Seven, "What? No, of course not, Seven. You are a wonderful person, you have exceeded my expectations of you as an individual, you're beautiful and ... "

Before she could speak, Seven walked out of the living room, towards the bedroom, and disappeared. Kathryn watched her speechlessly. After collecting herself, she followed Seven. She found her sitting on her bed, her knees drawn together as she cried bitterly.

Kathryn sat unsteadily next to her and put her arm around the shoulder of the younger woman, pulling Seven into a comforting embrace.

Having been pulled into the hug, Seven then turned away, startled. Subsequently, Kathryn decided it would be better to go to the doctor, no matter how much Seven liked the idea or not.

"We will visit the doctor now and he will see what can be done about the penis. And no, this time there will be no discussion about it. This is a command, Seven "Kathryn showed so much authority in her voice that there was no doubt who was in charge.

Seven lowered her head in embarrassment. After Kathryn had replicated suitable clothing for her, they made their way to the doctor.

The doctor looked just as devastated as Seven presented her new body part. He stood there with his mouth open and looked in surprise at the penis.

He then cleared his throat, got a tricorder and started an analysis.

During the examination Kathryn said goodbye to Seven and the doctor. She was thankful to be able to leave this problem in the capable hands of the doctor. She quickly went to the turbolift and was taken to the bridge.

Once there, she sat in her command chair and sighed deeply. Chakotay looked at her curiously and Kathryn turned to him "Don't ask!"

Chakotay grinned cheerfully at her, "Okay, whatever you want". He then turned back to his console and continued to work.

After about half an hour, the doctor reported on his communicator and Kathryn quickly went to her ready room. Once there, the doctor told her everything that needed to be done during the operation and that Seven would be back to her normal self afterwards.

Kathryn was glad that there was a way to remove the penis and gave permission for the operation. The rest of the day went on without incident.


	3. Day 3

Kathryn woke early in the morning to her alarm. She sleepily sat up, rubbed her tired eyes, and after a moment, she got up and went into the bathroom. There she removed her silk nightgown and got into the sonic shower. She was shocked when the water pattered a bit too cold from the shower head onto her still tired body.

After a few clicks, she managed to set the right temperature. Kathryn moaned softly as the warm water gently spread across her body. Suddenly, she had a picture in her head of tender, long, supple fingers stroking over her body. One hand was human and the other hand had Borg implants.

Before Kathryn could indulge in this fantasy, she stopped herself, cursing herself for the inappropriate thoughts she was having about Seven.

No, she should not indulge in these fantasies. She was the captain and Seven was her crew member. *Stop it* She had had this discussion with herself so many times that she was getting tired of it.

She had been attracted to the younger woman for some time, but she also knew that Seven had never been interested in her in that way. Seven looked up to her as a mentor and teacher, maybe even a mother figure. How could she then have such fantasies herself? No, it shouldn't be happening. No no no.

Frustrated, Kathryn began to lather herself and then rinse off with the warm water. She then got out of the sonic shower and put on her newly replicated uniform. As she dressed, she sighed heavily several times and pitied herself. She then went into her living room, replicated her first coffee and put on her captain's mask.

Finally, she left her quarters and walked at her usual sweeping pace down the corridors of the Voyager, on her way towards the leadership officer's meeting.

So, the third day started the same as the two days before, but Kathryn often had feelings of déjà-vu, especially when she witnessed Seven standing naked in her quarters in front of her, her erect penis visible to its full length.


	4. Day 4

On the fourth day, when Seven was back in front of Kathryn in her quarters with her erect penis, Kathryn finally caught on. She now new with certainty that this was not déjà vu, which she believed had been following her all day. No, it was as if she had experienced everything before. And who knew how many times she had already lived through this day. In any case, she now knew that something was going on. She gave Seven a robe and sent her to the doctor before immediately going to the bridge and informing her senior officers of her suspicions that they might be trapped in a time loop. She immediately ordered everyone to do scans and look for any phenomena and anomalies that might have created the time loop. Then she asked everyone to think about how to terminate the time loop. She then retreated to her ready room and scoured the database for time loops, anomalies, and other phenomena.

At the end of the day, no scan or piece of research indicated that Voyager was in a time loop. There were also no phenomena or anomalies that could be blamed for her suspicions.

Kathryn dropped to her couch in frustration and thanked god and the Doctor for at least fixing Seven's problem. Unfortunately, Seven was not available the whole day. Kathryn sighed heavily, maybe Seven might have had an idea or something in astrometry.


	5. Day 5

Kathryn woke early in the morning to her alarm. Sleepily, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. After a moment she got up and went into the bathroom. There she undressed from her silk nightgown and got into the sonic shower. She was shocked when the water pattered a bit too cold from the shower head onto her still tired body.

Then a thought flashed through her mind and she asked the computer to tell her the current star date. When the computer told her yesterday's star date, she slapped her flat hand against her forehead as she cried in frustration "Damn, we're still stuck in a time loop."

She immediately stepped out of the sonic shower and dressed quickly. She then went to the conference room and waited impatiently for all her senior officers to arrive.

Once everyone was there, she gave them a brief overview of her suspicions that they were trapped in a time loop, but that yesterday's scans had done nothing useful. All senior officers looked confused and ....

******************************************

"Stopppp, oh my god, it's so boring, you promised me fun, and hot sex. Not this boring stuff. For 5 days it's gone over and over again with this boring stuff. One scan after another. Do something, make it funnier ", Q Junior challenged his father.

Q thought for a moment and then flicked his finger "I got it, I'll make the time loop shorter and Kathy will know that she is trapped in it. This is going to be funnier, it will restart sooner. "Q smirked at his son smugly.


	6. 1st short time loop

... .. after all the senior officers received their orders and began to run their respective scans and analyses, Kathryn asked Seven to come with her to her quarters.

Seven had not reported the penis yet and Kathryn was more than happy about that because she wanted to talk to Seven about it in a quiet place and prepare her gently. And maybe it would not even grow?

But no sooner had this small wish crept into Kathryn's mind when it was wiped out by a violent gasp from Seven.

Seven suddenly twisted in pain, but fortunately, they were already stood in front of the captain's quarters. Kathryn immediately grabbed Seven's waist with her arm and helped her into the quarters. She then put her on the couch, quickly went to her bedroom and took the robe.

When she came back, the bulge in Seven's bio suit began to form and Seven stared at it with a pained face. She held her breath and was quite stiff with fear. It almost broke Kathryn's heart to see Seven so scared.

She quickly sat down next to Seven and put her hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Seven, you have to breathe. Everything is okay, you do not have to be scared. You only grow one penis and the doctor can correct that. I promise you, everything will be alright. "

Seven averted her gaze from the growing bump between her legs and looked at the captain in confusion.

"How do you know that?" She asked, still frightened.

"Well, we're not just stuck in a time loop, no, you're also growing a penis every day. I have already experienced this about 2-3 times, who knows how often it has happened before. But before we go to the doctor, I wanted to talk to you about it, to make you feel better. First of all, you should take off your organic suit and put on this robe. It will be less painful for you. Meanwhile, I'll replicate other clothes for you, alright?" Kathryn asked softly.

Seven nodded her head.

"Okay, then let's change your clothes. I'll come with new things." And with that Kathryn stood up and walked over to the replicator. She replicated underwear, sweaters, pants, and matching shoes.

When she returned to the couch, Seven had just taken off her bio suit and looked sceptically down at her new body part. The penis had reached its full size and stood erect in the air.

* Phew, that was fast * Kathryn thought, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why does the penis look like this?" Seven asked, startled.

Kathryn looked embarrassed at Seven, swallowing a few times, "Well, it's erect. Do you know what that means? "Then she gave Seven the clothes, but Seven put them aside on the couch and continued to look curiously at her penis.

Seven thought for a moment, "It's ready for copulation?" Seven asked.

Kathryn nodded and blushed, *oh no, not this conversation again* she sighed inside.

"Right, but well, I think a cold shower would help you more. After all, there's no one here in my quarters with whom you can copulate. "

"You're here," Seven replied in her logical way.

Kathryn quickly gasped * Great, not again * she rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked horrified. "No, Seven! I am your captain and you are my crew member, we cannot copulate together. That is completely impossible. We cannot do that. Do you understand me?"

Thick tears came to Seven's eyes which roled down her cheeks. "Do you find me so disgusting?" she asked, sobbing.

Kathryn was already prepared for that.

"No, Seven. You're a wonderful person, you're beautiful and in other circumstances, I would like to copulate with you, but ... "

Before she could talk further, Seven looked at her in amazement, "You would want to copulate with me if you were not the captain?" she interrupted the captain eagerly.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise. Did she just say she would like to copulate with Seven in other circumstances ??? What??? Jesus, how could it have just slipped out ??? Damn it!!!!

With her mouth open, she stared at Seven and was speechless for a moment. Then she sighed heavily.

"We'd better go to the doctor now and he'll remove your penis, then everything will be fine. Yes?"Kathryn said in Captain mode.

Seven looked very disappointed when the captain so easily dismissed her.

"Come on, please, please" Kathryn asked softly, when she saw Seven's disappointed face.

Seven put on the robe the captain had given her and they both headed for the doctor.


	7. 2nd short time loop

But before the two could reach the door of the Captain's quarters, Kathryn found herself suddenly on the couch again. Seven stood completely naked beside her, looking skeptically at her erect penis.

"Why does the penis look like this?" Seven asked, startled.

Kathryn was still so surprised to be sitting back on the couch instead of heading to the doctor, that she did not even hear Seven's question.

Seven was still looking skeptically at her penis, but then she glanced over at Kathryn when the Captain did not answer her question.

"Captain? Is everything alright with you? "She asked worriedly.

Kathryn looked at Seven in amazement, and then it occurred to her that she had missed something important. But what?

"Seven, please put on the clothes I've replicated for you," she told Seven, continuing to think about what she could have missed or what had just happened to her and Seven. But Seven interrupted her thoughts.

"Why?" Seven asked, confused.

"Well, I cannot talk to you while you're still standing next to me naked." Kathryn replied sheepishly.

"Do you find me so ugly?" Seven asked with tears in her eyes.

"What? No, of course not. Seven, really, you are a beautiful young woman. It's just that I cannot talk to you well while you're still naked and your erect penis ... "Kathryn faltered and did not know what she really wanted to say about the erect penis.

"My erect penis ... what?" Seven asked curiously.

"It's so distracting." Kathryn finished her sentence, quickly turning red in the face.

"Why is it distracting you?" Seven persisted.

"Seven, please get dressed, just do it, yes?" Kathryn asked her more determinedly.

"No, I do not want to" answered Seven stubbornly.

"Seven, I can also make that a command. So please follow my request! "Kathryn answered, now a little more impatient.

"Captain, I do not understand. You say I look beautiful, why is it uncomfortable for you that I'm naked and why is my penis distracting you? Please explain it to me!"

"Okay, I'm happy to explain it all to you, but before I do that, you have to get dressed. If you still do not want to do that, fine, then this conversation will finish and I'll have you brought to the doctor, "Kathryn replied, even more pissed off.

Seven pouted and took the clothes the captain had given her earlier. However, when she tried to put on the panties, she had great difficulty pulling them over her erect penis.

Kathryn tried desperately to look elsewhere, but she could not draw her eyes from how Seven struggled with her panties.

Frustrated at the sight, she turned to Seven. "Stop fighting with the panties. Maybe you should just wear the robe. "

Seven dropped the panties and put on the robe. She then stood uncertainly in the living room and did not know how to continue. Annoyed by the whole situation, she sighed deeply. Then she looked questioningly over at the captain.

Kathryn, however, was not sure what they should do next, so she only shook her head helplessly.

"Captain, I think I want to go to the doctor now. Can we please go? "Asked Seven shyly.

Karhryn was surprised. She had expected that Seven would like to continue the discussion.

"Seven, are you sure? I mean, we can stay here and keep talking, we do not have to go right now. "

But Seven shook her head, squared her shoulders, and pulled on her borg mask.

"No, I would like to go now" she said, more determined.

She was aware that she had occupied the captain's time for too long, she did not want to delay the captain any longer in her duties. In addition, Seven had realised the Captain felt uncomfortable in her presence, and she no longer wanted to be responsible for the Captain's bad luck, so she strode her usual purposeful steps toward the quarter-door.


	8. 3rd short time loop

Before Kathryn could leave the couch, she suddenly found herself in the bedroom again. Seven was sitting on the bed before her, weeping bitterly.

Confused, Kathryn looked around. How was it possible? She has just been sat on the couch, watching in amazement as Seven approached the door to her quarters, and the next moment, she was in her bedroom with Seven crying with the grief of her soul.

Uncertain, Kathryn sat down on the bed and placed a reassuring hand on Seven's shoulder.

Seven winced and moved away from Kathryn.

"Seven, please calm down. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to understand that we cannot coopulate. I am the captain and you are my crew member. That's the situation. Please do not think that I find you repulsive, you are beautiful, many on Voyager think so too. "

Seven looked tearfully at the captain. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked anxiously.

"Oh, I thought beauty was irrelevant?" Kathryn teased her a little, hoping to cheer her up.

Seven sniffed a bit and wiped the tears with her hand. "That's correct. But I think it's important to know if you find me aesthetically pleasing,"Seven admitted quietly.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise. "Seven, why is that important to you?"

Seven lowered her head as her hands played with the bow of the robe.

"Seven, please look at me and answer my question," Kathryn gently asked.

But instead of answering, Seven continued to loop the bow around her fingers, ignoring the captain's question.

Kathryn sighed deeply, "Yes, I think you're beautiful. So now it's your turn, answer my question please "

Seven looked at the captain, then lowered her head again. Only after a short while as the two women sat quietly on the captain's bed, did Seven speak again.

"I think it's my fault!"

Kathryn looked at her, perplexed, "What are you guilty of?

"About what happened today," Seven replied, muttering.

"Why do you think so?" Kathryn asked curiously. She could not imagine what Seven might have done which could have caused a time loop.

"Do you remember the doctor's daydreams?" Seven asked her.

"Yes, please continue"

"I also wanted to explore and experience this phenomenon. I asked the doctor about it and read about it in the database. And today at the officer's meeting, I didn't listen to the reports, but pursued a daydream, and then the penis grew. "Seven admitted, regretfully.

"Oh, and what do you think this has to do with today?" Kathryn continued.

Kathryn could see how much Seven was fighting tears. Soothingly, she put her hand on Seven's back and gently stroked over it. "Please, tell me," Kathryn asked softly.

Seven sniffed briefly, "I had imagined being a man..." She said no more, and Kathryn looked at her in confusion.

"How so?"

"I had dreamt of being a man with you, and being loved by you," Seven admitted.

Kathryn held her breath and her heart began to throb. What?? That could not be right?

"Seven, what are you saying? Why did you imagine such a thing? "

"Me, I ... it was just a daydream ... but then the penis grew, and earlier you had said that you would like to copulate with me if the circumstances were different, and..."

"Seven, wait - what? You remember what I said earlier? That was two loops in the past. How can you still remember that? Are you aware of the time loop? "Kathryn asked her in shock.

The only good thing about the time loop was that only she could remember what happened during each loop. So how could Seven also know what she had said earlier, about 2-3 loops ago? * Oh god damn it. Nothing spares me today. * Kathryn thought angrily.

"I am aware of the time loop only because it repeats itself again and again in your quarters. I was not aware of it before. "Seven confessed sincerely.

"God, Seven, why didn't you tell me about it?" Kathryn asked, this time very pissed off.

"You did not ask, and it seemed to me to be irrelevant"

"You should have told me!" Kathryn hissed at her, rubbing her nose and forefingers nervously over the bridge of her nose.

"Why?" Seven asked curiously.

"Because ... oh Seven, I'm terribly sorry that I hissed at you. I'm just very annoyed at the whole situation and the time loop. Please do not think that you are to blame, I cannot imagine that your daydream was the trigger of this time loop. Please forgive me "

"B'Elanna Torres told Tom Paris two days ago in the mess hall that she would forgive him as soon as he gave her a peck and had 'reconciliation sex' with her."

Kathryn stared at Seven, "Seven, how do you know that?"

"I did not snoop on her, you forbade me. But I could not help but hear her conversation. B'Elanna Torres said it at normal volume and I can hear her with my enhanced hearing without intending to "Seven said quickly, defending herself.

"Okay, so you did not eavesdrop. But why are you telling me this? "

"You asked me to forgive you, and B'Elanna Torres gave Tom Paris this option he was to fulfil in order for her to forgive him. I thought I would give you that option as well. "

Kathryn stared at Seven with an open mouth. She then closed it, and reopened it again, but she was just too speechless. Not a single word occurred to her.

Seven continued to watch her curiously, but also worriedly, "Did I name you a wrong options?" Seven asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, you can call it that. You know the circumstances, and the circumstances have not changed. So yes, the options were wrong. The 'reconciliation sex' was definitely the wrong option. The kiss could be talked about. "


	9. The first Kiss and ....

Seven immediately forgot her tears, her grief, her erect penis, and looked expectantly at Kathryn.

Kathryn leaned over to Seven and pecked her cheek. A pleasant tingling instantly spread through Seven's body, but to her regret, it was only a very short peck, so she pulled a pout.

"What?" Kathryn asked worriedly.

"I do not think a peck is enough for me to forgive you," Seven answered honestly.

"Oh, so you're still hungry?" Kathryn asked with a grin.

Seven nodded her head as everything in her mind and body virtually screamed for more kisses from the captain.

Both women looked at each other for several seconds, and inside Kathryn's interior a wild dispute raged. The captain in her shouted that she should not pursue this, but Kathryn, the woman in her, screamed for more kisses.

Shortly, Kathryn Janeway threw the captain in her overboard and took over the helm herself.

Kathryn tentatively approached Seven's lips and breathed another tender kiss on them. Seven opened her mouth and gently pulled Kathryn's lower lip, trying to invite her to stay. Meanwhile, she put her hands on the captain's waist and lifted her over to her lap, gently sliding her hands over the Captain's back and stroking it.

Kathryn moaned unconsciously as her pleasure center was pressed against Seven's erect penis, finding herself again in Seven's tender embrace. She carefully pushed her tongue into Seven's hot mouth and stroked her tongue. A pleasant tingling sensation swept through her body and a wave of lust seized her.

She quickly broke from Seven's embrace, and from her lips. "We cannot do that," she said breathlessly.

Seven looked at her with glassy, dreamy eyes. Her lips were a little swollen from the kiss and Kathryn could clearly see how Seven's nipples had become stiff underneath the robe. Likewise, the erect penis still squeezed against her center.

Carefully, she stepped off Seven's lap and looked at her worriedly. "Darling, are you alright?"

Seven ran her tongue over her lips and could still taste Kathryn's lips on hers. Her whole body vibrated and she felt incredibly light and carefree. If her existence were stopped now, she would die the happiest person in the universe. Yes, she felt so good. She had never felt so good in her life.

How could the captain say that they should not continue like that when it was so beautiful and felt so good, and so beneficial? What was wrong with that?

"I'm in love with you, Captain, I have been for a while now. I think I realized it when you saved me from the Borg queen. I would like to kiss you for the rest of my life. It feels so good and so right. Why does you being the captain and me being your crewmember make it impossible? No, that is wrong. There is no such Starfleet rule, it is just a recommendation, not a ban. If that is the issue, I could leave my job and then I would not be your crewmember anymore. I would do anything you wanted just so I could keep kissing you. But please do not say that we should never do this again. "Seven looked pleadingly at Kathryn.

Kathryn's chest contracted at the sight of Seven, making it hard for her to catch her breath. Her heart throbbed wildly and she seemed to glow from within.

Kathryn sat back on Seven's lap, gently taking Seven's head in her hands and looking her straight in the eye.

"I want you so much darling, but I'm not just a woman, I am also the captain. If we love each other here and now, everything will change. I'm not sure we will be able to handle it. "

Then she kissed Seven and Seven returned the kiss passionately. Seven put all her love, longing, hope and desires into this one, passionate kiss.

Kathryn forgot every * but * and gave herself unconditionally to Seven. Every thought of why this was wrong evaporated, leaving only her desire to love Seven, to touch her, to taste her, to hold her in her arms forever and to be as close as possible to her.

Gasping for air, Kathryn had to finish the kiss after a few minutes. Looking at Seven, she saw Seven's eyes widen with excitement.

Kathryn asked in her hoarse voice, "Darling, what do you want?"

Seven's excitement grew as she heard the captain's deep, hoarse voice and a tingle spread into her stomach.

"Please copulate with me," Seven answered keenly.

Kathryn smiled at Seven with a grin "No darling, I do not want to copulate with you, but make love to you"

Then Kathryn got off Seven's lap and began to undress. As she stood in front of Seven only in her panties and bra, she was unsure if she should remove them as well. She was well aware that she was older than Seven and her body was not quite as young and crisp as Seven's.

But Seven looked at her with dreamy, glassy eyes. She put her hands on Kathryn's waist and pulled her over to the bed. She then blew small kisses on the captain's soft belly and whispered softly "You are so beautiful". She began to stand up, kissing upwards towards the captain's breasts.

"Captain, may I remove your bra?" She asked shyly.

"Darling, please call me Kathryn. And yes, please remove it. "

Seven carefully released the clasps and smoothly loosened the straps with her long, lithe fingers, tossing the bra aside. She gently stroked over Kathryn's exposed breasts and took her nipples between her thumb and forefingers, squeezing them tenderly.

Kathryn groaned with excitement and felt wetness in her panties.

The smell of Kathryn's arousal rose into Seven's nose and her erect penis twitched involuntarily, wanting attention.

Kathryn didn't miss that, and her excitement grew even more.

"May I?" the captain said hoarsely. A small shiver ran down Seven's back at hearing Kathryn's voice and she nodded her head eagerly.

Kathryn slowly ran her fingers over Seven's robe and untied the loop at the waist. She then pushed the fabric over Seven's shoulders and threw the robe aside.

"You're so beautiful," Kathryn breathed hoarsely as she leaned towards Seven's lips. She slid her tongue over Seven's lower lip and wet it before pulling it into her mouth and nibbling on it.

As the two deepened the kiss, Kathryn's right hand moved over Seven's chest, across her flat belly down towards her erect penis. She gently stroked the shaft and closed her fingers around the penis, gently rubbing against it.

Seven moaned and her knees gave way at Kathryn's touch.

Kathryn realized that Seven was having difficulty standing, therefore she interrupted the kiss and pulled Seven towards the bed, gently pressing her to the surface.

She then lay down besides Seven and started kissing her again while her hand turned back to the penis. Her fingers closed around it again and rubbed against it, first carefully, to get Seven used to her touch, and then with more intensity.

It was not long before Seven's breathing became ragged and her chest rose and fell quickly. Tingling and warmth took over her body and her arousal rose and rose. In the beginning, she tried to analyze the different sensations, but she gave up rather quickly and gave into the pleasant sensations.

"Shhh darling, I'm with you, let go and come for me," Kathryn whispered into Seven's ear, and then nibbled at it.

Seven groaned rawly and deeply as everything in her began to merge and the universe seemed to explode. For a brief moment she seemed to be swimming in all the colors of the universe and she felt infinitely light and weightless. But then something drew on her and brought her back to reality.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and she looked at Kathryn with glazed eyes.

With a dry, raw voice Seven asked hoarsely, "What was that?"

Kathryn grinned at her widely "Darling, that was an orgasm."

Seven looked at her confused. "But you simply touched it, and rubbed it. How can that create an orgasm? "Seven asked, curiously.

"Well, I stimulated it by rubbing it. The stimulation then led to a discharge and you had an orgasm "

"But…"

"No darling, no buts, everything is okay. That's how it should be. There are other ways to stimulate a man's penis or, in your case, your penis "

"Please show them to me," Seven asked.

"My darling, you have to tell me if something is uncomfortable for you. Yes?"

Only then did Seven notice that Kathryn's hand had a white liquid stuck onto it.

"What's that?" She asked anxiously.

Kathryn looked at her hand and then licked the white liquid with her tongue. She groaned excitedly.

"That was the seminal flow that came out when you had an orgasm. Incidentally, your seminal flow tastes very stimulating. "Kathryn winked at Seven, teasingly.

Then she leaned down to Seven's penis and licked off the leftover seed flow. She took Seven's penis in her mouth and sucked on it with relish. Seven groaned deeply and after a short while, she reached her second orgasm.

Kathryn looked up in amazement from the penis to Seven, "That went fast," she remarked, licking Seven's seed flow.

Seven's second orgasm came quickly, but was much more intense, so it took her a few minutes to recover.

She looked at Kathryn in wonderment and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. She could taste her seed flow on Kathryn's lips and in her mouth. It wasn't quite what she expected, but it was okay, she thought.

Then she broke the kiss and looked at Kathryn. "Can we make love now?"

Kathryn playfully rolled her eyes "Darling, we're already making love," she replied softly.

Seven looked amazed, "Really? I thought the man and the woman had to unite. The penis needs to be in the vagina of ... "

Before she could speak, Kathryn put a finger to her mouth and silenced her.

"Shhh darling, trust me. What we have done so far is also considered a prelude to love. "

Then Kathryn got off the bed, took off her wet panties and threw them in the corner. She then sat next to Seven on the bed.

"But you're right, we should unite because I need you so much. I am very aroused and wet. May I?"She asked excitedly.

Seven licked her dry lips and nodded her head.

Kathryn crawled over to Seven and spanned her so that both of her legs were sitting to the left and right of Seven's thighs. She then took Seven's erect penis and led it towards her wet pleasure center. She presented it to her labia and let it slide through. She repeated this several times before leading it to her opening and slowly introducing it to herself.

Seven held her breath in fright. Kathryn looked at her in surprise. "Shhh, darling, relax. Please continue breathing. Yes?"

Seven nodded again and tried to relax.

Kathryn slowly let Seven's penis glide in and groaned at the feeling of being moved. * Oh God, I have not felt so good for so long *

Seven felt the tightness of Kathryn's vagina fully enveloping her and she moaned deeply at the feeling of warmth, and the muscles that clasped her penis.

Seven's penis jerked excitedly inside Kathryn's vagina and wanted more.

"Darling, slowly. I have not made love for a long time. Please stay still and let me take care of that. "Kathryn asked with a hoarse, lustful voice.

She began to make a circle motion with her hips and Seven put her hands on Kathryn's waist to support her. Very quickly, both had reached a common, gentle rhythm, and both lost themselves in the wonderful feeling of being so close and making love with one another.

Too fast, both reached a common orgasm. Both groaned deeply and in ecstasy.

After they both recovered from their orgasms, Kathryn dismounted Seven's penis and kissed Seven deeply and passionately. Then she wrapped Seven in a heartfelt embrace.

"That was great, darling. Thanks. "Kathryn said, kissing her further. Quickly, her lust increased again and she wanted to explore more of Seven's body, explore, taste, lick, love and kiss her. It was like intoxication.

The two loved each other for a few hours more before they exhausted themselves. They were very happy, and also very sore and raw in Kathryn's bed before falling asleep. As they did so, they did not realize how Seven's penis began to fade and finally disappear.


	10. The Awakening

Kathryn woke early in the morning to her alarm. Half-asleep, she sat up, rubbed her tired eyes and wanted to get up and go to the bathroom when she noticed that she was not alone in bed. Blonde hair was scattered on the pillow next to her and a slender body lay naked under the covers.

Carefully, Kathryn stroked some blonde strands aside and discovered who was hidden underneath.

Seeing Seven peacefully asleep, her heart beat wildly and she remembered what they had shared yesterday. They had made love for many hours and it was the best thing they had ever experienced in their lives. Gently, she kissed Seven's cheek before pulling back softly.

She crept quietly into the living room and asked the computer for the current start date. When the computer stated a different star date than yesterday, she laughed happily, as now the time loop finally seemed to be broken.

At that same moment there was a flash of light and in front of her stood the self-righteous Q, who grinned at her broadly.

"Oh, you were responsible for that? I should have realised! "Kathryn exclaimed, incensed.

"Oh dear Kathy, you should be thanking me, after all, I have led you to the love of your life. I knew that the Borg drone was in love with you and that you felt the same way. But you have only ever sneaked around each other and without my help, you would still be doing it. So I think a 'Thank you' would be appropriate. "Declared Q, self-satisfied.

Kathryn gulped down her annoyance. "Thank you," she quietly replied to Q.

"There you go, why not?" Said Q arrogantly.

"Q, don't strain my patience."

"That's impossible. One more thing, tell your Borg drone that she should be more careful with her wishes. After all, I could be around and fulfil them if they promise to be fun. How do you think I got the idea of a penis? "Q laughed loudly at how brilliant his idea had been, and then the next second, disappeared.

Kathryn groaned deeply and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She then overheard Seven calling for her from the bedroom. She quickly walked over to her and had to smile when she saw Seven sleepy and disheveled sitting in bed.

"Good morning, darling," she leaned down to Seven and gently kissed her cheek "Are you alright?"

Seven looked sleepily at her and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, I work in acceptable parameters," she answered. "I heard voices, who was here?"

"Oh, my darling, it was the offender who gave us the time loop and your penis. It was Q. I should have guessed it would have been him behind it."

Seven looked confused, but decided not to question further. She still felt a little disoriented. Sleeping in a bed was not half as pleasant as regenerating in her Borg alcove.

"Darling, what do you think about us reporting off duty today and spending the day together?" Kathryn asked.

Seven looked at her skeptically and then shook her head. "The captain would not like that; she did not received a full report from astrometry yesterday. I would like to give her a long report today, and I would also like to update astrometry."

Kathryn made a pout, then thought about how that was probably the better idea. Who knows how much time they had lost through the time loop?

"All right darling, but tonight I'd like to have you here with me. We could replicate something delicious to eat and then talk about everything that happened yesterday and how things can continue between us. What do you think, is that a good idea? "

"Yes, that would be acceptable"

"Oh, darling, you are the most wonderful person who ever stumbled into my life "

Kathryn pulled Seven into her arms and kissed her affectionately on her lips. Soon the kiss between the two women became deeper and more passionate.

*Yes, I could wake up every morning to this* shot through Kathryn's mind.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story, kudos and comments are very welcome :)


End file.
